


Beware, Beware

by Inksinger



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 06:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inksinger/pseuds/Inksinger
Summary: An answer to Jaina's song in the Warbringers cinematic, written from my own perspective as someone who grew up looking to her for example.This is an intensely personal piece for me. As such, I will delete any comments attempting to debate her character arc or past/present/future decisions, behavior, and treatment from Blizzard/the fandom. I didn't post this to kickstart discourse; please respect that.





	Beware, Beware




End file.
